deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Biollante vs Petey Piranha
File:Biollante-vs-Petey-Piranha-Remastered.jpg|New Biollante vs Petey Piranha.png|Old Biollante vs Petey Piranha is a What If? Death Battle adopted by Vrokorta pitting Petey Piranha from the Mario series against Biollante from the Godzilla series. Author Note * 4/18/17: I don't know who the original creator is. So, whoever you are, I give credit. Description It's a battle of giant mutant plants! Who's the strongest monster!? Rules * Just to make sure we're all on the same page, I'm not including Rose Biollante, cause I don't see the point in it. * No Paper Petey Piranha. Interlude Boomstick: Y'know, it seems like all mutant plants are derived from Audrey II. Wiz: Heedless, these 2 plants have made a name for themselves. Vrokorta: Petey Piranha, the mutant piranha plant and sports super-star. Boomstick: And Biollante, the mutant rose kaiju. Wiz: I'm Wiz, they're Boomstick and Vrokorta. It's our job to analyze these combatants' weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win, a Death Battle. Biollante Boomstick: As you'd probably expect, Biollante's story starts with a scientist, things are not gonna go well from here. Wiz: This scientist, Dr. Genshiro Shiragami, was using Godzilla's cells to enhance plants. His daughter, Erika, worked with him. Vrokorta: It's all downhill from here cause Shiragami's lab gets bombed, he loses his work, and his daughter gets killed. In hopes of preserving her, Shiragami spliced Erika's DNA with a living rose. Boomstick: That only worked for 5 years, cause after that, the rose started dying. Wiz: Shiragami became desperate and spliced Godzilla's DNA with that of the Rose's. Boomstick: Pretty soon, the Godzilla cells began to take over the rose as it grew and became violent. Vrokorta: The rose, now deemed Biollante by Shiragami himself, escaped to Lake Ashi to grow. Boomstick: But Big G found her and put her down. Wiz: Not for long, Biollante turned into a cloud of spores and escaped Godzilla, to return in a more powerful form. Vrokorta: The Biollante we all know and might love. Boomstick: Biollante challenged Godzilla again, & wasn't doing a bad job, but big G still managed to take the win & add another kaiju to his list of kills. After this second defeat, Biollante escaped into space as a cloud of spores and wasn't really seen in the movies ever again. Vrokorta: This form of Biollante is 120 meters tall, and weighs 220,000 tons. Wiz: She possesses a multitude of vines that she can use to stab, strangle, and grab opponents, either from a distance, or up close. Vrokorta: Some vines have mouths for biting enemies. The mouths can also spit corrosive sap to blind said enemies. Boomstick: She can even stick her vines underground & bring them back up to surprise her opponent from beneath. Wiz: Her vines are also capable of blocking incoming attacks. Vrokorta: And thanks to her Godzilla cells, she's capable of regenerating wounds at a surprising rate. Boomstick: Biollante's most iconic move is the radioactive acid sap she spews from her mouth. Wiz: She also has a mouth FULL of teeth. Not only countless teeth along the edges of her mouth, but even more on the roof and floor of her mouth. Boomstick: Say, if Biollante's got teeth on the floor of her mouth, then what does she do about her tongue? Vrokorta: Simple, she doesn't have a tongue. Boomstick: Oh. I guess she ate it. Wiz: .....Biollante's sheer size gives her great strength that she uses in physical attacks like biting, headbutting, ramming, and whipping with her vines. Vrokorta: Biollante can dig through the ground and absorb certain energy from her opponents. Wiz: Which is shown when she absorbed the energy from King Ghidorah's gravity beams and turned into a hybrid of itself and the space dragon. Boomstick: Biollante's faster than she looks, smarter than she looks, has high vitality, and is strong enough to carry herself on her own vines. Vrokorta: But, by far, her most useful ability is to disperse into spores as we mentioned earlier. Wiz: With this ability, Biollante can fly just about anywhere and is practically invincible. Boomstick: Though she can't do much else in this form so she has to reform before she can go back to attacking. Wiz: But it's because of this that Biollante is considered to be immortal, as whenever she's defeated, she'll just turn into spores, escape, and come back ready to fight again. Vrokorta: With all this being said, Biollante actually has a few exploitable weaknesses. Wiz: Biollante is flammable, lacks agility, is inexperienced because of her youth, and is quite frail compared to other monsters. Boomstick: Guess that comes with being a plant. Biollante's orange core is also susceptible to damage and her cellular division does not take well to nuclear energy, as seen when Godzilla uses his atomic breath on her. Vrokorta'': And her size makes her an easy target, that combined with her lack of mobility makes her susceptible to taking many hits, which isn't good for her due to low defense.'' Boomstick: But even with all those weaknesses, Biollante is still one tough plant you shouldn't mess with. (Biollante Roar) Petey Piranha Vrokorta: This is it, here's the guy, my main man and second favorite Mario character, PETEY PIRANHA! Boomstick: Okay..... So this guy is kind of a mystery. Wiz: All we know about Petey's history is that he's the ruler of the piranha plants, he's a mutant, he'll work for Bowser, and he once helped the shroobs in "Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time". We don't even know if Petey's male or not. Boomstick: Wait. You're saying Petey might be-''' Vrokorta: That's not important! Lets tell'em what Petey can do! Wiz: Erm, yes well. For starters, Petey's official height is 12'9", this is the size we'll be using for the DB. Vrokorta: Now Petey's a strong guy, but not just any strong. If we compare stats in the Mario sports games, you can see that Bowser's stat is more than Mario's, and Petey's stat is around the same as Bowser's! That means he's stronger than Mario, and about as strong as Bowser! '''Boomstick: With strength like this, Petey can pack some serious force into his physical attacks. Or get a home-run in baseball. Wiz: Speaking of which, Petey isn't the smartest, in fact he acts more out of instinct than anything else. But Petey has the mental capacity to play sports like baseball, soccer, tennis, and golf. He can even drive a kart. Vrokorta: Still on the topic of Petey's arms, he can spin around to whip up tornadoes that're taller than himself, or create a wall of smaller tornadoes! By spinning, he can also deflect attacks and grab enemies smaller than him. Though if his spin attack misses, he'll lose balance for a little while and can sometimes completely lose balance and fall over, leaving him open to attacks. His arms can also send shock waves along the ground. Wiz: As seen in "Super Princess Peach", Petey also has a Rage vibe that makes him jump around and lets him shoot more shock waves at once, but that's all it does, not much surprisingly. Boomstick: But his big head is used for something! He can slam his head on enemies to crush them into the ground, swing it around to knock enemies back, and repeatedly swing it back and forth to really hammer people.For some reason he spreads pollen when he does this. Though when he swings his head around, he's thrown a little off balance. Man, what is it with this guy and losing balance? Vrokorta: You'd lose balance too if your head were that big. Wiz: Petey's roars are a lethal weapon too. He can roar hard enough to blow enemies, like Princess Peach, away. Boomstick: And Petey puts his weight to good use too. He'll jump around to crush enemies, and when he does, he can shake the earth! Vrokorta: These stomps can also cause short range shock waves on the ground. But these shock waves get bigger when he's angry. Wiz: I guess the Rage vibe would apply to that too. Boomstick: That makes sense. Vrokorta: Anyways, if Petey gets really high in the air, he can create a shock wave that travels further, but covers less ground around him. Boomstick: Now you may ask yourself, "How does Petey Piranha get high in the air when he's so heavy?". Well there are three answers to that question: 1) He can jump high, 2) He can summon wooden blocks out of nowhere to stand on if he wants to stay in the air, and 3) He can fly by flapping his arms, that's how! Wiz: Yes, Petey Piranha defies the laws of physics and is able to take flight simply by flapping his arms.So stupid Vrokorta: But that's not as great as it sounds cause Petey has trouble staying in the air and can be knocked down fairly easily. Boomstick: Remember when we said Petey's head is big? Well so's his mouth, and he can eat anything that fits inside. Wiz: Petey Piranha can actually store what he eats in his stomach and he can spit it back out with great force. Boomstick: One time he spit out a simple wooden block so hard, that it ricocheted off of two pillars and cracked a stone wall. Now that's quite a bit of force. Vrokorta: Speaking of his mouth, it's full of teeth perfect for biting down on fat Italian plumbers! He can even keep said victims in his stomach until he decides to spit them out. Wiz: Petey can use use large girth to ram into opponents with great force and decent speed. With this, he's able to tackle enemies as tough as Bowser out of his way. Boomstick: One of Petey's most notable abilities, aside from flying, is his ability to-''' Vrokorta: SPIT GOOP OUT OF HIS MOUTH! Damaging goop strong enough to harm the likes of Mario! And he has great range to go with it, being able to hit Mario from the top of a windmill! Wiz: Not only that, the goop can- Vrokorta: SPAWN LITTLE MINIONS THAT HELP PETEY! There's the Swoopin' Stus, jellyfish creatures that jump on enemies, and piranha plants that grow from out of the goop. Some piranha plants are temporary, made of goop, and wield tennis rackets for knocking away projectiles. He also spits out piranha plant seeds that grow and attack the enemy. AND, He can spit out nipper plants. They're not the most helpful, but still. Wiz: (Quickly) Petey Piranha can also use the "Bulbed Petey Piranha", which lets him grow a giant flower that carries him into the sky and lets him fire a projectile with extreme force. '''Boomstick: Petey can also dig really well too, able to burrow through sand like it's nothing. Vrokorta:.....Petey can also spit out wooden blocks with Piranha Pests hanging onto them, the Pests will swing into enemies and are surprisingly durable for being so small. Wiz: And if Petey gets hit in the stomach, he might spit out some Goombas. Boomstick: Petey can also grow red thorny vines with green spots on them to keep people from getting too close. Vrokorta: And, heedless of his somewhat animal demeanor, Petey has sports equipment with him. He has a golf club, a tennis racket, and soccer armor. Wiz: His tennis racket is special though as, with it, he can perform the Sludge Racket. Boomstick: With this technique Petey freakin' eats his racket, spits it out covered in goop, and knocks back incoming projectiles with extreme force. Said projectiles get covered in sludge and opponents hit by it get slowed down. Heck, the force of hitting a regular ball with his regular racket is enough to send big opponents back a bit. Vrokorta: His soccer armor, which comes in red and yellow (we'll be using red), consists of a helmet and chest armor. Wiz: Petey Piranha can be clumsy sometimes, but he's shown to acknowledge it, even if he doesn't learn from it. Boomstick: Petey, like Bowser, has survived countless beatings and somehow always comes back to fight again. Vrokorta: He's durable enough to fall from high places, like from the top of a windmill, and fast enough to keep up with the Mario Bros. Wiz: Though, as stated earlier, he's clumsy, not too smart, can't fly very well, often gets dizzy or loses balance, and he's heavy, meaning he's not very agile. Boomstick: He can also be a little lazy sometimes, he tires out quickly, he's weak to fire based attacks, and his belly button becomes a weak spot when it sticks out. Vrokorta: But that doesn't matter! Wiz: Actually it- Vrokorta: Cause Petey Piranha is the greatest Mario character ever, second only to Bowser! (Petey Piranha Outro) Other Note * The feelings I expressed are entirely my own and will not affect the outcome of the fight. Intermission Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Boomstick: And it's time for a Death Battle! Vrokorta: Peee-Teee! Peee-Teee! Peee-Teee! Peee-Teee! Peee-Teee! Peee-Teee! Peee-Teee! Who do you think will win? Petey Piranha Biollante Draw Who are you rooting for? Petey Piranha Biollante Can't Choose DEATH BATTLE Petey Piranha was digging through the ground, hoping to find a place with food. Eventually, he surfaced from the ground and found himself in a city. The place was kind of messy, but he liked it that way. Plus, there was a food stand with all kinds of fruit just waiting to be eaten. So, he lifted up the whole stand, and dumped all the food down his throat. When he was done, he slammed the stand back down on the ground, causing it to fracture into countless pieces. He didn't care. But then, he heard rumbling. He looked down the ruined road he stood on, and saw a giant beast emerge from the ground. Petey's jaw dropped as he gazed upon the enormous figure before him. Biollante turned and saw Petey their. She didn't want this tiny creature to hang around, she was going to get rid of him. (Smash Bros-Gourmet Race) Biollante roared at Petey. With a full stomach, Petey readied himself for one heck of a- FIGHT! Biollante spewed acid sap at Petey, but he dodged it by ramming through a building. He came back out of the building next to the hole he'd made and ran straight at Biollante. Biollante swung a vine at Petey and struck him down. But then he lifted the vine up, wrapped his arms around it, and started swinging Biollante around in circles, smashing her into several buildings. Eventually, Petey tossed her away and she collapsed on the ground. Petey ran at her again, but Biollante dug into the ground. Petey stopped running and dug down after her. A few seconds later, Biollante burst from the ground with Petey on her head. Petey, from his high vantage point, leapt into the air and started flapping his arms. Biollante noticed Petey wasn't on her head anymore and looked around for him. Petey then dropped from the air, landing right on Biollante's head, causing pain from the shock wave to run through her body. Petey kept jumping on her head until she shook him off, though he landed safely thanks to his wings. Biollante spewed more acid sap from her mouth, Petey tried to burrow out of the way, but it was too late. Petey took severe burns from the sap, he then looked up at Biollante angrily. Petey unleashed a mighty roar, and started shooting goo balls at Biollante. Some of the goop hit her core, causing her damage. She then used her vines to grab Petey and throw him into a distant building, causing it to collapse on top of him. Petey emerged from the rubble, but now he had his soccer armor on. Petey roared again, set a goo ball on the ground, and kicked it at Biollante. Biollante brought up a few vines to block it, but it tore right through and hit her with surprising force as it knocked her back a little. Biollante stuck her vines in the ground and Petey Piranha ran at her, but he was grabbed from behind by Biollante's vines and she followed up with acid sap. Petey Piranha spun around, tearing through Biollante's vines and creating some tornadoes to block some of Biollante's sap. Biollante went into a ferocious charge towards Petey, flinging her vines every which way. Petey Piranha rammed into her as well, creating a shock wave from the force of the two colliding. Petey went into close range combat as he started smacking, biting, and headbutting Biollante's body, but he didn't notice Biollante's head above him as she closed her jaws around him, and tossed him in the air to eat him on the way down. Petey flapped his arms, staying aloft above Biollante's head, just out of her reach. Petey then took to bombarding Biollante from the air with goo balls. Biollante used one of her vines and knocked Petey out of the sky. Petey got back up, only to be bathed in Biollante's acid sap. His armor guarded him from some of the attack, but now it was melted. Petey Piranha let loose another roar as he almost appeared to be on fire. Then Petey randomly changed color until his body became mostly red. Petey then quickly burrowed underground and Biollante tried to catch him with her vines, but she felt pain as Petey ripped the vines apart underground. Petey resurfaced under Biollante, lifting her into the air. He threw Biollante away, then used the "Bulbed Petey Piranha". A giant flower closed around him and lifted him into the air. When he reached the top, he charged up a massive goo ball and shot it down at Biollante. Biollante looked up at the goo ball and sprayed acid sap from her mouth and vines at it, reducing the goo ball to nothing. Petey jumped down from the flower, causing a shock wave when he hit the ground. Biollante ignored her pain and tried to stab Petey with her vines. Petey dodged all the incoming vines and ran at Biollante again. She tried to attack him with her vines, but he kept jumping around and avoiding most of them. Then she sprayed acid sap at him, but he burrowed underground to avoid it. He immediately resurfaced in front of Biollante, bit her core, and started spinning around until he tore a piece of her core out. (Stop Music) Biollante screamed in pain as she hit the ground and started dispersing into spores. Petey laughed as he watched her disappear into the sky. K.O. Later, Petey went to find more food. Though he heard something strange. He looked up and saw the same spores from earlier as they formed together and became Biollante again. Biollante lunged at Petey with her mouth, but Petey jumped over her and landed on her neck. He grabbed her head and started to pull. Biollante tried to knock him off, but Petey didn't falter. Biollante let out a last screech as Petey tore off her head and threw it into space. REAL K.O. Petey kicked the rest of Biollante's body into space and dug into the ground. Results Vrokorta: YES! Petey's the best! Wiz: Sure, now explain why. Vrokorta: Of course. First off, Petey was far stronger, he's able to fight Mario who's strong enough to defeat enemies powered by Power Stars. Power stars are strong enough to create worlds containing a star at least. Biollante was weaker than Heisei Godzilla, who at best is planet level, and that's only referring to a later version. This makes Petey far stronger, & it scales to his durability. Boomstick: Biollante was less experienced. She's only been using that body for a day or two at best, while Petey's been kicking for years at least. Wiz: Petey was also considerably faster, as he could keep up with the Mario Bros. who've achieved MFTL speeds on several occasions. Godzilla at his best was FTL, so even if we scaled it to Biollante, she'd still be slower, & her lack of agility only made this worse. Boomstick: Not to mention Biollante was a huge target, fighting someone as small as Petey would be a challenge for her while it'd be easy for Petey to land several hits. Vrokorta: On top of that, Petey had a larger arsenal & the ability to fly, making him a very unpredictable opponent for Biollante, further worsening her lack of experience. Boomstick: Biollante did have a healing factor, but that wouldn't amount to much since Petey takes every other category. And Petey could very well be argued to have a similarly strong healing factor to Biollante, having been reduced to goop twice & coming back anyways. Wiz: The only other edge Biollante might've had was intelligence, & even that's not a sound argument since Biollante doesn't have any intelligence feats. Heck, even the animalistic Petey has shown the capacity to drive. Boomstick: I guess Biollante's wasn't immortal after all. Vrokorta: THE WINNER, IS, PEEETAAAAAY! Stat Comparison Biollante: +Possibly smarter +Healing Factor -Less Experienced -Less Durable -Weaker -Slower -Was a large target -Less arsenal Petey Piranha: +More Experienced +More Durable +Stronger +Faster +Smaller & harder to hit +Larger arsenal +Flight -Possibly less intelligent Was this fight good? Yes No I guess. It was Alright. Do you agree with my outcome? Yes No How many stars would you rate Biollante vs Petey Piranha? 5 stars 4 stars 3 stars 2 stars 1 star Other Fights Previous: Weedle vs Kunemon Next: Magolor VS Rosalina Trivia * Vrokorta's rooting for Petey. * This is the second fight Vrokorta has adopted. * This was Vrokorta's toughest fight to call as of 4/16/17. ** That is until I found out I got Petey's stats wrong. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Vrokorta Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Mario VS Godzilla' themed Death Battles Category:"Plant" Themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Big vs Small' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo VS TOHO' themed Death Battles Category:"Comedy vs Serious" themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Movies' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:"Kid vs. Adult" themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017